Gorkon, son of Toq
| Assign = | FinalAssign = | Rank = General| Insignia = | Office = Chancellor of the Klingon High Council| InOffice = 2292-2293| PrecededBy = | SucceededBy = Azetbur| SpeciesGender = | HomeMemberState = | PreviousOffices = | ChiefOfStaff = | }} :For other similarly-titled articles, see: Gorkon (disambiguation) Gorkon, Son of Toq, of the House of Makok (?-2293), was a male Klingon politician in the late-23rd century. One of the most visionary politicians in Klingon history, Gorkon was the chancellor whose peace initiative eventually led to the signing of the Khitomer Accords and to the lasting Federation-Klingon alliance. Tragically, Gorkon was assassinated before his vision could gain expression. Early career Gorkon was a member of the Klingon Defense Force, eventually rising to the rank of General and the position of battle-fleet commander. ( }}) During the 2250s, Gorkon served as commanding officer of the , and had several run-ins with the . ( }}, ) Sometime prior to 2265, Gorkon became a member of the Klingon High Council. A long-time friend and ally of then-Chancellor Sturka, Gorkon was a pragmatist and a voice of moderation on the Council. ( }}) His friendship with Sturka became strained, though, when he tried to compel the Chancellor to listen to Commodore Diego Reyes about the need for peace with the Federation. ( }}) By 2285, a new Chancellor with pro-Romulan sympathies came to power, and initiated purges of political foes. Gorkon was able to survive, living on his family lands on Makrecha IV. There he encountered a Trill named Torias Dax, victim of a shuttle crash. He was able to help the Trill survive long enough that his symbiont could be recovered and returned to the Trill homeworld. ( ) :This account contradicts the fate of Torias Dax as established in ''The Lives of Dax short story Infinity.'' Shortly thereafter, Gorkon returned to Qo'noS and the High Council. By 2287, under Chancellor Kesh, Gorkon's traditionalist views were acsendant in the Council, and he became noted as an advocate for cooperation with the Federation. ( ) Chancellor Gorkon Gorkon ascended to the position of Chancellor of the Klingon Empire in 2292. Following the destruction of Praxis in 2293, he made an overture for peace with the United Federation of Planets. Shortly thereafter, he was assassinated by conspirators in both the Empire and the Federation. He was survived by one daughter, Azetbur, who succeeded him as Chancellor. ( ) He also had two sons, Karel and Kell, who had died previously. ( ) :Gorkon's father and house was established in "Trek", a story in ''Strange New Worlds 8. :In the Name of Honor refers to Gorkon as a "recently elected member" of the High Council, which is apparently contradicted by his appearance in Harbinger. However, the exile and later return to Qo'noS depicted in "Trek" would seem to account for this discrepancy.'' :In "Trek", Gorkon explains that ridge-headed Klingons such as himself are not allowed postings in the Fleet, and is very disparaging toward smooth-headed Klingons. This would seem to contradict the military background established for him in ''Harbinger. On the other hand, other Klingons have been seen to transform from "smooth" to "bumpy". Harbinger makes no mention of foreheads whatsoever. ''Star Trek: Klingon Academy'' :The background established for Gorkon in the , as detailed below, is largely incompatible with any other works. Gorkon began serving in the Imperial Government in the year 1610 IR (Imperial Reckoning, or 2235 AD) as a diplomatic courier with the Diplomatic Corps, and eventually worked his way up senior diplomatic attache in 1617 IR. His skills at rhetoric and negotiation were renowned in diplomatic circles, and he wielded them as a weapon to advance the policies and purposes of the Empire. In 1620 IR, an assignment on Qo'noS brought Gorkon into contact with then Councillor Lorak, who was amazed by the talents of the young diplomat, and offered him a position as his personal advisor. Gorkon accepted, and the two became fast friends and the staunchest of allies. When Chancellor Durak died in 1635 IR, Gorkon worked feverishly behind the scenes to arrange alliances and non-aggression agreements between Lorak and the various factions vying to ascend to the Chancellorship. Lorak relied on Gorkon exclusively for these dealings, as he himself maintained a front of aloof disinterest to throw off any suspicions as to his ambitions. In early 1636 IR, Gorkon's work came to fruition and Lorak became Chancellor through a brief though violent maneuver. Chancellor Lorak then appointed Gorkon as his Chief of Staff. In the months after Lorak's ascension, Gorkon worked to solidify Lorak's position and appease his political enemies. He also began to shape the bureaucracy of Lorak's administration into an effective and highly efficient body, fully capable of autonomous operation for extended periods without monitoring. This proved to be of great benefit when Gorkon was appointed to investigate the resource status of the Empire, and found himself unable to assist Lorak in the face of his ailment. Gorkon was quite popular within the High Council, though his more liberal policies were somewhat controversial. When Lorak died, a three-way battle for the leadership of the Empire broke out among Gorkon, Lorak's Military Advisor, General Chang, and an usurper named Melkor. During the bloody civil war that follows, Melkor petitions the Romulans for assistance, and Chang is forced to ally with Gorkon to prevent an invasion. Due to this assistance, Chang becomes indebted to Gorkon, and is compelled, at teh end of the war, to back his ascension to the Chancellorship. Gorkon was appointed Chancellor by the High Council, and brought Chang into his government as Chief of Staff. ( ) category:klingons category:klingon military personnel category:klingon generals category:political leaders category:politicians category:klingon chancellors category:2293 deaths